FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pup Pup and Away
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of "Pup Pup and Away" Review Title Card: Has Ryder on it with him pointing up in the air in a running pose. Analysis: Ryder’s first title card! Scene 1: Episode starts with Mayor Goodway covering her eyes. She is in a hot air balloon. She tells Ryder “not too high, not too fast!” Ryder tells her she’s still on the ground. Ryder re-assures her that she’ll be ok as he’ll be in the balloon with her. Ryder asks “the pups” if they are “ready to unfold”. Rubble and Chase then unfold the balloon. The balloon happens to be dusty. As Chase notices that the balloon has a rip, he sneezes before acknowledging the rip. The Mayor looks mad about the rip, saying that “Mayor Humdinger from Foggy Bottom will win the annual Mayor’s Balloon Race again!” Ryder tells her not to worry, and that they’ll get the balloon ready for the race! He then calls the pups to the Lookout. There’s a slight roll-back. A field is shown, as Rocky is starting Zuma, Skye, and Marshall for some hurdle-racing. Zuma barely clears the hurdle, while Skye has no problem flipping over the hurdle. Marshall however, as he is going over the hurdle, gets the call from Ryder, and doesn’t clear the hurdle. Rocky then starts himself, Skye, and Zuma on a new race to the Lookout. Analysis: **, Simple scene. No over-the-top lines were delivered, and this was basic buildup for the episode. Scene 2: All the pups are entering the Lookout, with Marshall not too far behind them. All the pups run right into the elevator, but get stuck in the door as it only opens so far. Zuma says, “Pups, we got a serious case of the wedgies!”, as the others laugh. Greatly-delivered line. Marshall then runs into the pups sending them all crashing into the elevator with him laughing as the Elevator starts to go up. Analysis: **1/2, Love this short scene. Zuma’s line was absolutely pointless, but it was funny, and fits with a kids show. Lookout: Rocky is needed to find something that can be used to patch the hole in the balloon. Marshall is needed to use his water cannon and knowledge to make sure the heater in the Hot-Air Balloon is safe. Scene 3: The pups and Ryder arrive at City Hall. Ryder tells the pups that there is no time to waste. Rocky says he has something perfect in his truck. Marshall tells Ryder that he doesn’t smell any gas leaks. Couldn’t Ryder smell a gas leak himself? Oh, nevermind. Ryder then tests the heater, as Marshall has his water cannon out incase a fire breaks out. Rocky then uses his glue to stick a piece of Zuma’s old surfkite to the balloon to cover up the whole. Ryder tells Rocky that the patch is perfect. He then starts the heater, and fills the balloon with air. The Mayor runs over, and is happy that the balloon works, and thanks the pups and Ryder. Ryder then goes off to get their flying gear, and takes the pups with him. The Mayor is giving herself a self-confidence speech, and accidentally hits the on-switch for the heater, sending herself up in the air. “Is the ground going down, or am I...going up!?” Great line. Marshall and Rocky notice the balloon, and Marshall grabs on to a rope hanging off the side of the balloon, trying to slow it down, to no avail. Marshall loses his grip, and falls, only to be caught by Ryder. The Mayor asks for them to get her down, to end the scene. Analysis: **1/2, I knew they weren’t going to have an episode based solely on fixing the balloon. This story arch makes sense though, with the Mayor’s fear of heights. This was a good way to take a possible thrown-out idea and turn it into an episode. Mayor Goodway’s Voice Actor is awesome sounding worried. Scene 4: Skye and Chase are using the periscope to watch the race. Skye tells Chase that the race is starting, but when Chase watches the race, he notices that their balloon is not in the race. As Skye puts a worried look on her face, Ryder calls Skye and tells her the problem and that he needs her to fly him to the Mayor. Analysis: *1/2, Basically a slap in the face to all the Chase and Skye shippers. There was nothing wrong with these scene at all, but it wasn’t outstanding either. Scene 5: The Mayor gets herself to have the power to look at what’s happening. She is heading right towards Yumi’s silo, and removes one of the sandbags so she can go higher. A chicken is inside of the balloon with her, and she claims her. Mayor Humdinger’s apprentice tells Humdinger that Mayor Goodway is up in the air. “Looks like they got that dusty old bag of wind in the air, and the balloon is working too!” Awesome line. He tells his pilot to go “full steam ahead” to end the scene. Analysis: ***, Mayor Humdinger is an awesome character. He gave a great line, and will be great to fill the spot of a secondary antagonist in the series, which is needed. The fact that he feuds with Mayor Goodway is great as well. Scene 6: Skye flies Ryder up in the air with her helicopter. She flies toward the Mayor and the runaway balloon. The Mayor looks down, to see the water, and starts to worry. The chicken (Whom we can assume is Chickaletta), starts squawk loudly, alerting the Mayor that Ryder is on his way. The Mayor says that she can’t watch as Ryder gets closer to the balloon. Skye says that she will swing Ryder over to the balloon. After 2 failed attempts, it works. As Ryder is holding onto the edge of the balloon, he asks the Mayor if she could “give him a hand”, with a good delivered line. The Mayor pulls her into the balloon. The Mayor is overjoyed that Ryder made it into the balloon. He tells Skye to go to the finish line. Ryder pulls the balloon up over the Lighthouse. Ryder then starts to move quickly as the Mayor says she’s “in it to win it”. Mayor Humdinger is looking through a handheld telescope at the competition, to see that they are all far behind him. He says that it’s the “easiest race yet”. His apprentice looks at Mayor Goodway’s balloon, as Humdinger is outraged that team Adventure Bay has passed him. He says “I have never lost a race and I won’t start now! After them!” The Mayor points to Ryder that Jake’s Mountain is nearby, and the finish line is on the other side. Ryder tells the Mayor that the winds are stronger up higher, and they’d have a better chance of winning if they went up higher. He asks her if it’s alright if they go higher. They go much higher, with Humdinger right behind them. As Mayor Goodway is confident in their win, Mayor Humdinger passes them, as Ryder drops down fast to beat Humdinger in the last few seconds of the race. As they land, Mayor Goodway hugs Ryder extensively, as Humdinger sadly gives the trophy to Mayor Goodway. Goodway gives the trophy to Ryder, and says that there will be a celebration. Analysis: **1/2, basic stuff. There was nothing too special here, except for Mayor Humdinger, who is a great character. This was all basic, and could have been much better, but much worse as well. This episode in itself is very basic, I almost didn’t review it! Scene 7: Patties are being made, and people are sitting at a big table in front of City Hall. The Mayor thanks Ryder for his help, as Mayor Goodway gives Humdinger a burger, and the pups all get one of their own. The Mayor tells Ryder that he can help her win the “Mayor’s Submarine Race”. The Mayors bicker, as Ryder walks off smirking. Analysis: *3/4, A basic ending to a basic episode. Final Analysis I'll give it a 4 out of 10. This episode was very basic, so it gets a basic score. This episode was very forgettable, and if it weren't for Mayor Humdinger, this episode would easily get a 2, that's how bad it was. After watching the episode when it premiered, it was OK, but now, this episode is one I try to avoid since it brings literally nothing to the table. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Mayor Humdinger - Saved this episode by far because he's such a good character. 2. Mayor Goodway - Her voice actor is decent at sounding worried 3. Ryder - There's no one else to really put on here. Stats Season 1 High: Pups in a Fog & Pup Pup Goose (7.5) Season 1 Low: Pup Pup Away (4) Season 1 Average: 5.7 First Responders List '''Bold '''indicates the pups first called in this episode. Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode